


Harry Scamander

by DuCali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Newt cares nothing for Laws or Politics, Newt loves Adorable Magical things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuCali/pseuds/DuCali
Summary: A bleeding, screaming, magical child left on a muggle doorstep in the twilight hours of a November morning?
No, Newt Scamander isn’t going to stand for that.





	1. Chapter 1

November 2nd, the year of 1981.

It was a crisp, nay-- freezing 3’O clock in the morning and Newt was getting entirely too old to be gallivanting about in the middle of the night after a stray nifflers. 

Bit of a trouble maker this one, reminds him of a fellow he had 30 or so years ago, broke into a muggle bank in New York—

A high pitched wail cut through the silent tableau.

Rubbing his hands together, practically shivering in his warming-charmed winter wear, Newt frowned. 

That was the sound of a baby. It was entirely too cold for it to be a baby though, it was winter. 

 

Turning off Magnolia Crescent, the cries continued. A Newspaper boy rode past, throwing papers, and gave the crying babe, now obvious on the porch of number 4, not even a glance. 

Upon spying Newt however, he gave a jaunty wave and pleasant “Morning!” as he trundled past. Newt returned the sentiment, if a bit vaguely. 

Muggle repellent charms then. 

On a Baby. 

Walking up the porch steps, Newt looked down at the child hesitantly. 

It seemed healthy despite the cold though it sounded like a mooncalf in distress. Good set of lungs. 

Scratch that, healthy except for a bleeding gash on it’s face. 

A baby, under muggle repellant charms in a muggle neighborhood, crying and covered in blood. 

Tina was going to kill him.


	2. The Letter

Newt picked up the baby. After all, how could he not?

 

It was bundled in a forest green blanket, inquisitive green eyes staring back at him. 

He cradled the child and thought a little nostalgically of his own son Rolf, having been so small some years ago, and now off to Hogwarts for his first year. 

Thought of how dismally quiet it was in the house that he’d escaped just last week, on a “Niffler Emergency”. 

He quirked a smile, and summoned the Niffler, Gerald from where he’d been sunning himself on number 5’s roof across the street. Gerald let out a squawk of complaint, but Newt had rather allowed this farce to go on long enough. 

Holiday was over. 

Propping the child higher up against his shoulder, and against his neck, he maneuvered the floating Gerald (against protest) into the expandable and inescapable drawstring bag at his waist. 

It was hardly his old suitcase, but then Newt had hardly expected to be taking anyone home with him except Gerald. 

A few healing spells took care of the gash on the child’s head, though it might take a few days of work to cleanse it of the lingering magic- definitely a magical child though, Newt could feel it. 

Looking down at the basket the child had been left in, Newt espied a letter and rolled his eyes. Honestly, how difficult would it have been to ring the muggles inside to explain the child, and first of all, why were they leaving an obviously magical child with muggles in the first place?

Curious, he did a diagnostic on the letter.

And then stood blinking for five whole minutes at the ridiculously complex and _Illegal_ blood wards that were set to unfold on the recipient. 

He poked at the matrix a bit, and after a moment of thought, pocketed the letter. ‘Waste not, want not’ after all.


End file.
